


Cherry Pie

by MishaAteMyBlog



Series: Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Karaoke, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, accidental reveal of feelings, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry PIe: Inspired by artwork from Tumblr http://destielthingsandstuff.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



> This will be a collection of one shot ficlets. There is no schedule as to when I will post. I wish I could say that I would post one a day, but working I cannot. Working 12 hours a night, and not having consistent nights off, it is just too difficult. 
> 
> If you like my stuff, fluffy Destiel, or short musings, please subscribe. 
> 
> Also, please keep in mind, I live for positive feedback. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy these musings.

Christmas has never been Dean's favorite time of year. Not since being thrust into the world of the supernatural. He likes to pretend that it's just a average day. 

 

That's why he insisted that they work this year. It was an easy enough case, just a simple salt and burn. It was a days drive from the bunker, so Dean figure that if they drove up on December 23rd, spent one day researching , and another hunting, and the last day driving back, they could actually miss the stupid holiday after all. 

 

Of course, that isn’t how things played out. Cas had insisted on tagging along. That wasn’t a problem. Dean always liked having the ex-angel (and his best friend) around. Of course, Cas just had to be helpful and suggest that he and Sam research the case while Dean drove. They just about figured everything out by the time they parked the Impala in the parking lot of The Rose Motel. 

 

The next day, they spent a few hours verifying the information they found, then another few hours hunting the 120 year old grave. 

 

Now, it's 9 pm on Christmas Eve and the job is done and all three men are sitting, freshly showered and bored in their motel room. So, Dean did the only thing he could do. He insisted on going to the only bar in town that was open. 

 

Of course, since the universe hates him, Wednesday is karaoke night. They walked in right as a portly man in his late 50's just started singing 'Poker Face' and Dean was really close to punching the man. 

 

Before he could do anything that he would get arrested for, Sam went to the bar and Cas pulled Dean to the only empty table. 

 

There was a menu of songs on the table and he instinctively started going through it. 

 

Cas put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "What song are you going to sing, Dean?" 

 

"Not a chance buddy. There isn’t enough booze in this place to make that happen"

 

"That is a shame. You have a lovely voice"

 

That was when Sam found them. "Yeah Dean, you have a lovely voice. Maybe you can sing 'Angel Eyes', winking at Cas and smirking at his brother. Only Sam could pull off the look without appearing to have a stroke. 

 

Dean was about to comment when he saw the whiskey bottle and shot glasses in his amazing brother's hands. 

 

Thirty minutes later Dean picks up the menu again. He must be drunk, because he is actually looking for a song to sing. 

 

"Dude! They have Cherry Pie!" Before either of them could stop him, Dean was talking to the DJ and just as quickly, he was on stage. 

 

He was slurring just a tad, but he actually sounded pretty good.

 

"She's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry   
Sweet Cherry Pie" 

 

Everything was going well, but somewhere in the middle, he changed the words a little. 

 

"He's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good make this grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie   
Oh yeah"

 

He realized what happened as soon as the song was over. He probably could have denied it, except he apparently had been staring and pointing at Cas. 

 

'Maybe he didn't notice' he thought, walking back to the table where his younger brother was hiding his laughter. 

 

When he got close to the table, he could hear Cas singing in an almost whisper. 

 

"I'm his cherry pie   
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise   
Bet he tastes so good, make an ex angel cry   
Sweet cherry pie."

 

Okay, so he noticed. Dean winds that he is totally okay with that. He also decided that maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all. He just thought ‘what the hell’ and reached over to kiss his friend. 

 


End file.
